Over Time
by battlingbard7
Summary: A series of one-shots that don't necessarily have a place to be. Will contain Prompts, One-shots, Est. GAbby, Fluff ect.
1. Firearms Expert

**Firearms Expert**

.

"Gibbs! I can do this myself."

"Maybe, but it still looks wrong. Here hold it like this." The elder agent instructed.

"Ugh, fine."

"Extend up a little more, like this."

"Okay…"

"Spread your legs apart a bit more."

"Gibbs!"

"What?"

"I can do that part myself." Abby scoffed.

"Do you have a firm grip on it?"

"Yes."

"Now ease it back slowly."

The sudden sound of a gun shot echoed through the small room as Abby shot a test sample in the ballistics lab. After placing the gun down, Abby whirled around to face the man behind her and glared at him.

"What?" he enquired innocently.

"I am a Firearms Expert, Gibbs. I know how to handle a gun." She reminded him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, I know you do." Grinning from ear to ear he lent forward and gave her a light peck on the lips before strolling out of the lab.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Hi! Remember me? Just a short one-shot I thought up before going to sleep! Don't you hate it when that happens? xD Enjoy!_**  
><strong><em>Reviewfollow me on Twitter: bbard7_**


	2. Hot & Spicy

**Hot and Spicy**

.

It was Thursday, approximately 9 o'clock at night when the team had wrapped up their case. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs took the elevator down to the lab intending on letting the Forensic Scientist know that they caught the bad guy and inquiring what she was planning for the rest of the evening.

"Just gotta finish up these samples for another team, then I'm done. Why?"

"Hungry?" he asked casually as he stepped into her personal space.

Abby grinned seductively at him as she turned her attention back to the microscope in front of her. She waved her hand in his direction and replied, "Something hot and spicy."

She received a kiss on the cheek as he agreed with her choice and left to fulfill it.

...

A while later, Abby stepped through Gibbs' front door and looked around. The basement light wasn't on, so he wasn't down there. She peered into the living area to find Gibbs sat on the sofa tucking into his take-away.

"Don't wait for me," she teased.

"Yours is in the kitchen."

The Goth glanced toward the kitchen, then back at the Special Agent sat before her. Taking off her jacket and putting down her bag, she made her way to the sofa next to Gibbs.

"You know," Abby started as she took the carton from Gibbs' hands and placed it on the coffee table. "When I said I wanted something hot and spicy," she continued as she carefully straddled his lap. Leaning forward she pressed a kiss to his lips, tasting the spice she found there. "I didn't necessarily mean food, Gibbs."

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So I thought I'd change this one so it houses all those small one-shots I have lying around. Hope you enjoy them as much as I have thinking them up and writing them! :) R&R.  
><strong>_


	3. Comfort

**Comfort**

**_Tagged: "Knockout" Season 6, Ep 18._**

_._

The first head slap Tony DiNozzo received was to stop him blabbering on about some movies that some guy had directed or written, he wasn't really listening. The smile on his face had disappeared as he grew sober after receiving said head slap.

"_I forgot what that feels like. It's been a while since…"_

"_Yea, I know."_

"…_physical contact…"_

"_I. Know." Gibbs repeated, emphasising each syllable slowly. This caused Tony to eye him quizically._

"_You know?" Tony asked as he briefly glanced at the older agent who raised an eyebrow in agreement. "You know. Any advice?"_

_After receiving a second smack on the back of the head, Gibbs replied before walking to the rear elevators; "Snap out of it."_

_.  
><em>

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs left the elevator as it arrived at its destination. Abby's Lab. Hearing the Goths music blaring at an ear deafening volume as per usual, he stopped short of the door. Abby's back was turned to him, she had no idea of his arrival. Leaning against the frame of the door, he watched as she gently moved to the music, hips swaying, the occasional leg kick as her attention was fixed to the monitor on her desk. It made him smile- watching her in her element.

After watching her punch a few keys on the keyboard, she suddenly turned around. She was met by the half smile of Gibbs behind her.

"Gibbs!" she gasped, not expecting him to be standing there- let alone not hearing the elevator. She reached for her remote to turn her music off, "What are you doing here? I don't have anything for you yet."

Gibbs shook his head as he stepped forward and into her personal space. Without saying a word, he wound his arms around her frame, pulling her gently toward him into an embrace. He could sense her confusion at his off the cuff action, but she had wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close with no complaint.

It wasn't everyday that the Special Agent strolled into her lab and pulled her into a hug. Something had to be wrong. It sent her mind reeling, a million thoughts entered her mind at once. "What's wrong, Gibbs? Is somebody hurt, ill? Is Tony okay? McGee? Ziva?"

"Everyone is fine, Abbs." He mumbled into her neck as he started to rub soothingly up and down her back.

"Oh my god, are you hurt?" Abby asked as she pulled away from his embrace and pushed him backward onto a stool that happened to appeared behind the Marine. She gazed at him, circling around him, making sure he was still in one piece. There were no visible injuries. That must mean one thing, "Are you ill?"

"Abby" He said said softly as he grabbed her hand in his.

The scientist stopped in her tracks as his callous hand surrounded hers, she put her other hand ontop of his and asked, "No?"

Gibbs shook his head again, the look on his face told her all she needed to know.

"I guess even badass NCIS Special Agents need hugs sometimes too, huh?"

"Something like that," Gibbs smiled as he stood up. The way Abby scrunched up her lips was too much of a temptation to ignore. Leaning forward he pressed a soft kiss to her red painted lips, then pulled her into a bried hug before pulling away. "Thanks, Abs!"

"Any time!" Abby called out after him, grinning widely. She twirled around back toward her computers, feeling in an even more better mood than before.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I haven't actually seen the whole of this episode yet, but I've seen that scene between Gibbs and Tony a few times. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. :)_**  
><strong><em>Twitter: bbard7<em>**


End file.
